


The Case Of The Murdered Bum Pluggle

by Shelrocks Pink Sparkle Dong (Deeleybopper)



Series: Shelrock's Pink Sparkle Dong Verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Crack, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holiday, Humor, M/M, Seasonal, like peppermint coffee, only about butt plugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeleybopper/pseuds/Shelrocks%20Pink%20Sparkle%20Dong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE HAS BEEN MURDER IN PARISLAND!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Murdery Chrimstablymas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmsofWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsofWar/gifts), [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts).



> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe.
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.  
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> Based on this: http://www.buzzfeed.com/hannahjewell/the-parisian-butt-plug-christmas-tree-has-been-destroyed

“SHELLLLLROOOOCK!” Jawn leapied on top of Shelrock. “IT IS CHRIMSTABLYMAS SHELROCK!”

“Jawwwwn, Chrimstablymas is dull.”

“Not this year!” Jawn looked mischievous in his antlered, musical chrimstablymas jumper.

“Jawn, your jumper is horribible. I must explode it.”

“We will jumpersplode later. First!” Jawn waved a crumpled newspaper in Shelrock’s face. “THERE HAS BEEN MURDER IN PARISLAND!”

The newspaper depicted an enormous green inflatable buttplug shaped chrimstablymas tree captioned: “BUTTPLUG TREE MURDERED!!”

Shelrock was aghast and angsted! “JAWN, INNOCENT BUM PLUGGLES SHALL NOT BE MURDERED ON MY WATCH. TO PARISLAND!”

They smooched vigorously, and then they chunnled to Parisland

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. A Reversal of Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MURDER IN PARISLAND CONTINUES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe.
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.  
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> Based on this: http://www.buzzfeed.com/hannahjewell/the-parisian-butt-plug-christmas-tree-has-been-destroyed

The chunnel to parisland was terribblifieing. Fortuitously, Jawn and Shelrock smooched and ignored all the peoples on the chunneltube.

They departed the chunneltube. It was freezey out because it was Chrimstablymas AND DEFINITLEY NOT AUGUST.

“Sheeeelrockkkkk” Jawn yodled. “I’m freezey.”

“JAWN” Shelrock gasped. “The bumpluggle tree has a HOLE IN IT”!

Jawn swoonsied and fell over into hole of the slowly deflatifying tree.

“YOU ARE TOO RIGHT.” Shelrock screamied. “THIS TIME I WILL GO INTO THE BUMPLUGGLE INSTEAD OF THE BUMPLUGGLER GOES INTO ME.”

Shelrock flooped Jawn across his back and crawled into the cavernous entrance of the dying bumpluggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe.
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe.
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.


End file.
